


Everytime We Pap

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, Voyeurism, happy birthday ya filthy bonefucker, heres a tissue for your pants cause theyre whet, magical ghost dick, pillow humping, wet spots, written by a kinky fucker for a kinky sucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 20 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime We Pap

**Author's Note:**

> this fic ain't just any old papyrus fic... it's a fic i wrote for ShouldntWouldntCouldnt cuz it was her birthday!! yay!!!  
> she's also the one who wrote and edited a big part of this fic so a lot of credit for this piece goes to her C;  
> (the alternate title to this was "Fapyrus" but it was a little too crude C': sry i'm a pussy)  
> enjoy my fellow bonefuckers!

You slip out of your car and close the door, listening to the unusual calm of dusk. The day is over, and you’re glad to be home, but you’re emotionally, mentally, and physically drained… as you slowly unlock the door and push it open, you want nothing more than to do nothing. You can’t be bothered to take off your shoes or put anything away, and the couch beckons you with its potato mentality. Instead, as soon as you close the door behind you, a familiar skull pops out from behind its bedroom door, eyes wide like an expectant puppy.

"HUMAN! YOU'RE HOME! OH, HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS MISSED YOU!" Papyrus quickly throws the door open and runs downstairs to greet you. You try your hardest to be excited to see him, but you don’t have nearly as much energy as this cutie. Papyrus notices, and quickly attempts to be “cool” instead of rambunctious.

"... SO, HUMAN, HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" he asks, placing a red mitten on his chin as you give a weak laugh. There’s an uncomfortable silence as you realize he’s waiting for an answer.  "DO YOU... WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" Papyrus asks, and your smile fades. Just thinking about the day is unpleasant, much less talking about it and reliving it. In your dream world, you’d give the world your middle finger and run off with Papyrus to have some fun and forget your responsibilities… but the truth is, you feel defeated. Exhausted and vulnerable, and in every meaning of the word, done. You look up to Papyrus with sad eyes and he drops his arms, suddenly concerned.

"IT'S OKAY, HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED WORDS TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN NEED OF A PICK-YOU-UP." He slowly approaches you and leans over a bit to get to your level. You give him a half smile.

“I think you mean pick-  _me_ -up,” you say. Papyrus raises an eyebrow and stands up to his full height, offering you his arms.

“NO, HUMAN, I MEAN PICK- _YOU_ -UP! ” You smile and collapse into his torso, wrapping your arms around his slick body armor and slipping. Papyrus giggles and wraps his arms around you, easily hoisting you up into an embrace. You feel his ribcage rising and falling as he breathes, removing his mittens and softly scratching your back with the tips of his fingers. You close your eyes and stay like this for a while… and almost fall asleep.

Papyrus pulls you closer and squeezes you tightly, wrapping his arms across your shoulders as you laugh a little and burrow your face into his neck, which makes him stifle a little nyeh. You hear a door open upstairs and see Sans, who looks surprised to see Papyrus so still. After a moment, he looks at you and smiles softly, closing the door again.

“HUMAN?” Papyrus finally says, resting his chin on your shoulder and opening his eyes.

“Yes?” You reply, turning your head to look at him in a glass reflection.

“DID SOMEONE HURT YOU? BECAUSE IF THEY DID, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE THEM AND HOLD THEM HOSTAGE UNTIL THEY GIVE YOU A SINCERE APOLOGY!” Papyrus says, eyes bright with determination.

You pull back a bit so you can look him in the eyes and see whether he’s serious or not. You shake your head and smile a bit, which makes Papyrus smile, too, wide and happy. “Are you sure you’re up to the challenge? I can think of at least seven hundred people who owe me an apology.”

Papyrus sweats nervously and look away from you. “O-OF COURSE! NO CHALLENGE IS TOO GREAT FOR ME… I WOULD CAPTURE ALL THE HUMANS IN THE WORLD FOR YOU!” You laugh and kiss Papyrus on the cheek, then lay your hands on his chest.

“Well, good luck fitting that many people into your jail cell. And making each of them spaghetti-- imagine all the cooking!” Papyrus laughs weakly, and you smirk at him. “Too bad it’s illegal to kidnap people.”

Papyrus blinks at you as though this is news to him.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE CAN DO TO MAKE THIS DAY BETTER?" he asks. You think about it, but nothing sounds good, so you shrug. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT AND HAVE SOME FUN?" You lift your head up slightly. As good as that sounds, you’ve been on your feet all day, away from home all day, surrounded by people all day...

"I'd rather not," you say, your voice a bit hoarse. Papyrus looks away, humming in contemplation.

"WELL, IF WE STAY INSIDE, THERE ARE ALWAYS GAMES AND PUZZLES..." He rubs your back with the tip of his phalanges a bit harder, scratching you comfortably. You laugh a bit at the idea: playing Go Fish with Papyrus, who never gets bored of a game… but unfortunately, you’re mentally exhausted, too. You’ve been running numbers and over thinking things all day… you don’t have enough brainpower left to make strategies, much less solve puzzles.

“Papyrus… I love having you around, but I won’t be much fun this afternoon. I just need some rest. You can go out if you’d like! Don’t let me stop you from getting all that energy out.” Papyrus leans his head towards yours and looks down at you, suddenly serious.

He takes a deep breath, then says in a low voice, "IF IT IS REST THE HUMAN WANTS, I SHALL ENSURE IT TO BE THE BEST REST YET! I CAN GIVE YOUR TIRED BODY THE EXPERT TOUCH OF MY HANDS, OR PERHAPS FAN YOU WITH A PALM WHILE FEEDING YOU GRAPES. WHATEVER IS TO YOUR LIKING.” You laugh a little and tell him that TV and a massage sounds great. Papyrus smiles softly, lifting you up into his arms and carrying you over to the couch.

He sits you down and begins to help you put your shoes and things away, setting them into the hall where they belong. He pulls a blanket over you and leaves to prepare snacks while you browse through the channels with the remote he handed you. There's nothing much on the TV right now, but you wouldn’t have the energy to focus anyway. You're just glad you get to be with Paps… with him, you don’t even have to worry about anything. He’s so strong, taking care of himself, his brother, you… even the pet rock.

You listen closely to Papyrus in the kitchen. Usually he’s quite energetic and noisy, so to have to listen closely at all is unusual. You hear him sigh... you know he wanted to have some fun, not attend to you all night. He did seem unusually clingy today… perhaps his day has been equally bad... bored and lonely. You feel bad for throwing your burdens on him when he so badly wanted to leave the house, and wonder if he’s getting tired of always giving, always sacrificing...

Suddenly you hear a mischievous “nyeheheh!” and your train of thought crashes. There are stifled giggles and quiet sounds in the kitchen until--

Papyrus jumps out of the kitchen and lands in a dramatic squat, decked out in his “cool” guy clothes and…  _oh dear._ It appears Papyrus has stuffed his eye sockets with twinkies and his nasal cavity with a puffy cheeto. This is either the best thing you’ve ever seen, or the worst.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT SEE YOUR REACTION, BUT I MOST SINCERELY HOPE THAT YOU ARE IN NEED OF SOMETHING SILLY, OTHERWISE THIS DISPLAY IS RATHER EMBARRASSING!”

You lay there, shocked, a laugh rising in your chest but getting stuck there as you stare at the wild display. You realize your mouth is hanging open and purse your lips. This is better than any show on TV, for sure. Papyrus tentatively removes the twinkies, leaving him looking like a snowman with his cheeto nose, and smiles at the sight of your face.

“I love you, Papyrus,” you say quietly. Papyrus saunters over to you and sits down Indian style beside the couch, facing you.

“AND I LOVE YOU, HUMAN!” he says, holding both his hands out for you to take a twinkie. Instead you lean over and act like you’re going to kiss him… then take the cheeto between your teeth and pull it away, eating it. Papyrus looks affronted, then smiles. “NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN BESTED BY THE CLEVER HUMAN! IT APPEARS I MUST GO AND RETRIEVE MORE CHEETOS THIS INSTANT!”

Papyrus hands you the twinkies and jumps up, rushing to the kitchen again. You smile and take a deep breath, savoring the sweet comfort of his care.

After just a moment he comes back with the huge bowl of cheetos, setting it on the table before you. You sit up and he plops down beside you, only watching the television for a moment before turning towards you so he can reach your back and get his fingers working on your sore muscles right away. You exhale in comfort as he massages and rubs your back through the shirt, soft but decisive, humming some tune under his breath.

Under your direction, he massages your neck and jawline, eventually giving you a soft scalp massage. You close your eyes contentedly and, after your hair has been properly messed up, offer him your arms to scratch. He gently scratches them while observing your veins, elbow skin, and hair. As he moves to your hands, he spreads each of your fingers apart and examines the odd wrinkles in them and your fingernails and he softly pets them. You watch him, smiling, but your back still aches. You ask him to return to your back and though he seems a little disappointed, he gladly complies.

After a while you stop him, pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it aside. For a while Papyrus seems a bit hesitant, staring at your back for some reason, but goes back to pushing and rolling your muscles under his fingers. After just a while you’re almost melting with comfort, giving the tall skeleton approving hums as he feels around your scapulae and spine. You wonder why he’s gotten so silent all of a sudden, until you notice his heavy breathing. You turn around to look at him and Papyrus looks to you with a crooked smile, his cheekbones orange.

“OH, S-SORRY HUMAN! IT SEEMS I’M BEGINNING TO LOSE MY FOCUS-- YOU SEE, THE SKIN ON YOUR B-BACK…” He gulps. “I AM MANAGING TO SEE CERTAIN PARTS OF YOUR INNER STRUCTURE…” He carefully runs a finger down your spine, letting out a little amazed nyeh. You smile, pushing your arms forward to let your scapulae poke out more. You can see Papyrus stagger, shivering.

“W-WOWIE!” he exhales amazedly. You chuckle, then lean back to watch the television, patting his hand to let him know he can take a break. You expect Papyrus to start watching television with you, but he’s hesitating. You look at him, but he’s still staring at you, fidgeting his fingers together. You cough a little and he looks up at you, eyes wide and blush spreading across his face.

“S-SORRY!” he says nervously, “IT’S JUST, AH… I WAS SO ENJOYING… YOU...” His hands tentatively slide up your chest, feeling your ribs. “YOU’RE SO VERY BEAUTIFUL. I CANNOT HELP IT...” He presses his face to your neck, kissing you softly while he traces his fingers around your hip bone.

You blush, but say nothing. Under normal circumstances, you’d be all up for some lovin’ after such a stressful day, and you’re glad Papyrus is finding enjoyment in you, but... you don’t have the energy to participate. You know that if you let him go on, he’ll want something you just can’t give him today. You sigh, pushing his hands down softly. He backs away immediately, without protest. You turn around to him, giving him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” you say silently, “I can’t keep up with you tonight.” Papyrus raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“SAY NO MORE,” he says, “FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAY APPRECIATE FROM A DISTANCE! YOU NEED NOT LIFT A FINGER, HUMAN-- I AM AT YOUR SERVICE!” He tries to sound convincing, but he just addressed your breasts instead of your face. He’s right, of course-- you’re not obligated to pleasure him, even if he’s done so much for you. You wish you could, but you’ll just have to return the favor some other day.

You give him a thankful smile, leaning back and giving him a little smooch on his bright orange cheek. He smiles, petting your hair softly into place again, his hands a bit shaky. You turn back to the television as he leans away from you and slouches against the armrest, but it doesn’t take long until you hear his breathing again. The image startles you-- his eyes are round, staring intently at you as he tries to stifle his nyehs by chewing his fingers, but... well, he’s Papyrus. The loudest skeleton you’ve ever heard. He said he’d be fine, but he’s looking at you like a steaming plate of fresh spaghetti.

“Look,” you say softly, “I don’t want to, you know… give you blue balls.” Papyrus looks at you with wide eyes, sweating profusely.

“NO, NO! I MEAN, D-DO WHATEVER  YOU’D LIKE, I’M FINE!” He quickly covers his eyes with his hands, shifting his knees so that you can’t see the faint glow coming from his pants. You laugh weakly-- he really is willing to suffer a lot for you. You can’t stand to watch him fight himself any longer, however, and gently take his hands from his face.

“Papyrus,” you smile, “what I mean to say is, you don’t need me to relieve you… ” You lean in closer to him, getting a hold of his hand. Papyrus stares at you wide eyed as you slowly lead it down, placing it over his own crotch. His unsure look turns into shock as you grin.

“... you should relieve yourself.”

Papyrus stares at you for a moment, even more confused.

“...SHOULD I… LEAVE TO MY ROOM THEN?” You laugh lightly.

“Well, you can keep looking at me, if you’d like… after all,” you look down, rubbing his hand along the bright orange bulge in his pants. “ _I’d love to watch,_ ” you purr.

Papyrus seems a bit petrified, blinking at you with a bright blush and sweat rolling down his skull. You grin and chuckle at how innocent he is, rubbing his arm assuringly and letting go of his hand.

“It was just an idea,” you kiss him softly on the cheek, “if it makes you uncomfortable, you can go wherever you’d like.” The tall skeleton stays silent, looking away. You just watch him, waiting for an answer, grinning wider when his cheekbones start burning even more.

“W-WELL… I SUPPOSE, IF YOU- IF THAT’S SOMETHING YOU’D…” He looks up to you. “WOULD YOU REALLY ENJOY JUST… WATCHING?” he asks sheepishly. You simply nod. Paps smiles anxiously, giving his boner an unintentional fleeting glance.

“WOWIE,” he chuckles, “WOWIE ZOWIE! O-OKAY!” You smile wider, pulling away to give him room. Papyrus is almost shaking, but the bewildered excitement visible in his face assures you he’s okay with this. You lean on the armrest, pulling your knees up to your chest with one arm wrapped around your shins. You gently nibble on the thumb of your other hand, staring at him in expectation.  _This outta be good._

Papyrus rubs his fingers unsurely, looking around before his eyes land on his crotch. He shuts his eyes and gulps, gripping the couch and wiggling into the cushions a bit, breathing heavily.

“Take your time,” you say softly, but Papyrus just nods harshly and takes a big breath.

He slowly reaches his hand out, but quickly pulls it back, opening his eyes and looking to you for approval. “H-HOW... O-OR SHOULD I-”

“Do it however you usually would, Papy,” you say, “as if I weren’t here.” Papyrus grins nervously, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then finally, his hand slides down and onto his crotch, the skeleton laying a bit lower on his back.

You watch silently as he rubs his palm over the bulge in his pants, his closed eyes fluttering with anxiousness. He takes a few deep whiny breaths, getting as calm and relaxed as he can, before continuing to run his hand back and forth slowly over his crotch. You can tell he usually starts out slowly, but all things considered, he’s a little more needy at the moment. He slowly extends one finger, using it to scrape along the seam of his pants, and his whole body shivers as he gasps and bucks into the air.

He carefully opens one eye to look at you, so you lower your knees so he can get a good view. He throws his head back with a smile, getting a bit faster with each stroke, eventually opening his mouth and letting out hot huffs and nyehs. You just watch silently, not moving an inch to avoid breaking the immersion. Some precum must have seeped through his pants, because there’s now a distinct sound of wet fabric-- a sort of slosh and schluck-- as he rubs vigorously back and forth. You mistake his fast breathing for an orgasm, but he’s panting and drops his arms by his side. You know he must he tired from massaging and scratching your back for so long, but you can’t bring yourself to do anything but watch.

You stare at his crotch, now wet with precum. Papyrus grabs onto his knees for a moment, getting his breath back in order. He opens his eyes and looks at you staring at him, and smiles. You realize you’re supposed to be the entertainment, not him, and blush. You cup your breasts and knead them around a bit, and Papyrus sighs out a breathy “wowie” before closing his eyes again. He uses three fingers on one hand to scratch the underside of his crotch, while using his thumb on his other hand to stroke his tip through the wet fabric. This only goes on for a short while, however, before he gives up.

“M-maybe you shouldn’t use your arms anymore, sweetheart…” You mutter, and he looks up at you in confusion. “I mean… you used to hump this couch or something, didn’t you?” You hear a low chuckle from upstairs and look for Sans, but there’s not a soul in sight. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice and stands up, turning away from you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... “ you start, thinking you’ve offended him, but he reaches down and removes one of the seat cushions from the couch. You raise your eyebrows, watching silently as he moves the coffee table out of the way and plants his cushion down on its thin edge in front of the television. He straddles it like a horse and digs his fingers into the corners, when suddenly he turns his head to look at you, eyes seductive. You’re taken aback at first, but then you realize… _he’s putting on a show for you._

The small indent Papyrus’s weight made on the center of the cushion caresses his pelvis and he rocks back and forth. You thumb the texture of the couch, a roughly woven sort of cloth with a checkered pattern of ridges, and try to imagine how it would feel against your own bits… maybe you’ll make this couch your bitch, too.

Papyrus stand up, reaching down and pulling his pants off. Only his soaked light blue underwear with white snowflakes is keeping his dick down now, lit up orange from within like a jack-o-lantern. You can feel your own heartbeat getting quicker as he reaches down and slides a hand under the hem, getting a hold of his dick. He whines silently, then grabs onto the coffee table for support before he starts thrusting into his own hand. You can see the outline of his fingers under the stretched undies, his whining moans and heavy panting filling the room, the section of the cushion now soggy.

Papyrus looks at you again and lets go of the coffee table, using his hand to run through his would-be hair and very dramatically exclaiming “OH _HHH_ HHH!!!” You giggle and he grins, standing up again and looking a little ridiculous with his massive boner lighting his dark silhouette as a Mettaton commercial says “delicious~”. “THESE ARE THINGS THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES USUALLY WITH THE CUSHIONS, AS YOU HAVE REQUESTED, BUT I WISH TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING SECRET!”

Papyrus flips the cushion on its bottom side-- making it too short to mount, you think to yourself-- and folds the cushion in half, making it tall enough for him to straddle on his knees. He looks at you, raising his eyebrows repeatedly and making you giggle again. He makes a show of sliding his dick through the unbuttoned front of his underwear, and giving a “NYEH-HEH!” when it’s fully unsheathed and giving it a pump. Papyrus sits behind the cushion, holding it in half with his arms, then scoots forward and pushes his dick through the crease made by folding it. He takes a moment to get accustomed, then uses his knees to hold the cushion together while laying over the rest of the cushion and leaning on his elbows for support.

He gets back to work, going slowly, his eyes closed. His face is completely orange-- he must be quite heated, not only knowing you’re watching his every move, but letting you in on the secret that he has penetrative sex with the couch. He makes little nyehing and whining sounds as he speeds up, his hips rolling against the corner of the cushion in circles. You watch silently, feeling your own body getting more and more hot and excited despite your exhaustion. Papyrus gets his knees a bit higher, throwing his head down and clenching his elbows together as he begins to hump and thrust the cushion violently.

You bite down onto your lip, your ears and neck hot from arousal, and you realize your hand has been going south this entire time. At first you aren’t sure if you should, but your hand is already between your legs… you lean back a bit, spreading your legs and lazily touching yourself through the soaked panties. When you let out a small huff, Papyrus lifts his head up to look at you and his eye sockets go wide.

You grin as you see him flabbergasted by your doing, quickly followed by a shiver going up his spine. He turns his cushion to face you and see better, so you lay back and open your legs wider for him to see. He seems absolutely amazed, watching, still rubbing his dick against the crease.

You continue, trying to match your rubbing with his humping, until your loins begin to get weak and sensitive to your touches. You run your hand over the wet cloth harder, letting out little moans, until you can see Papyrus approaching. You want to tell him that you don’t want to get penetrated right now, but his action surprises you. He grabs one of the pillows he brought you earlier and puts it against the armrest beside you. You feel your heartbeat going even faster as you see him begin to grind it up and down, very close to your face, like a lap dance. You moan in approval, getting your legs even wider, biting onto your lips as you reach both hands under your panties, spreading your lips so you can rub your clit easier.

Neither of you speak, just moaning and panting, enjoying the sensations and sights, smiling at one another lovingly. Papyrus seems to be getting there, but… you’re actually getting tired. You begin to fall back, your movements getting slower. “Ah… ah, Paps,” you call for him. He stops, waiting for what you have to say, but you just pant and lay your hands by your sides. Papyrus notices, a seductive grin spreading over his orange face.

“WHAT WOULD YOU DESIRE, DEAR?” he asks in a voice that’s a bit more silent and deep than usual. You slouch down the couch, scooting your butt down towards the edge of the cushion so your stuff is closer to him.

“I’m not up for penetration, but I’m too tired to finish…” Papyrus nods, reaching down for the pillow. Before you can say anything more, he’s placing it between your legs, making you a bit confused. You understand once he gets closer and squishes his crotch back into the other side of the pillow. You gasp for air when he presses into it and the hot, wet fabric begins to rub against you. Papyrus lets out a silent little “NYEH HEH HEH…”, continuing to hump the pillow into you. You can’t even believe how great that feels, leaning back and moaning, running both hands into your hair.

“Oh, ah, sweetheart that’s--” You feel your hips shoot up, getting closer. Papyrus leans over you, putting his hand on the couch at your sides, looking into your face.

“EXQUISITE!” he finishes your sentence, speeding up the tempo a bit, going harder against you.

It feels amazing, the warm, soft pillow that’s glowing from his swollen dick, thrusting from the other side against your bits… and the best part is, you don’t have to do a thing. Just laying back and letting your sweet skeleton man spoil you-- but hearing him nyeh and whine with you, you’re fairly sure he’s enjoying himself just as much. “A-ah, ahh!” You exclaim as Papyrus suddenly thrusts against your clit, and he leans over to kiss you. As he breaks the barrier between the two of you, touching each other after only watching for so long, you come and soak the pillow as you throw your head back and yell.

Papyrus grabs onto the couch harder, shutting his eyes and whining loudly as he follows. You open your hazy eyes just in time to see the pillow become drenched, the wet spot widening as he shoots his load into it. You look up at him with a smile and he responds with his own, his eye sockets hazy and his face still as orange. He breathes heavily, looking down to you, then leans in and gives you another kiss. You brush your lips into his teeth, running the tip of your tongue over the inner edges of them, tangling your tongue with his once he materializes it. He pulls away briefly.

“HUMAN...AS MUCH AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS ENJOYS WATCHING YOU, AND HAVING YOU WATCH HIM…” You hear him crawling up onto the couch, then feel his body pressing into yours and his teeth rubbing over your cheek. “THERE IS NOTHING QUITE LIKE TOUCHING YOU.” You smile and turn to him, wrapping your limbs around his and burying your head in his neck.

“Good,” you say as you slowly push him into a laying position, “because I want to touch you all night long.” Papyrus smiles sheepishly and holds you close, as you both listen to the other breathe. Papyrus always seems to know what you need… him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 20 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
